Untitled
by ScaliaFics94
Summary: ScottXMalia kidnapped and tortured into a love confession one-shot. I don't know why I am the way that I am, but here you go.


The song for this chapter is Matt Corby - Untitled(With lyrics-has a split screen of him and a pink box that read the lyrics next to him. Another version sounds different.)

The dark cover had been ripped off my head, which no longer lagged in front of me. I tried to sit up, but my body was tied to a chair with rope wrapped around me, my arms tied with more rope tight around my wrists against the arms of the chair. I wiggled against them but it only cut deep into my skin with a sharp pain of what I recognized as wolfsbane. I noticed I was dressed in a frilly white dress. What the fuck?

Panic filled me. Where was I?

My eyes adjusted to the darkness. There were stairs, a rectangular window at the top of the wall out of reach that brought in a ray of light that lightened the dust floating in the air. What else was there? Old musty boxes wet from a flood perhaps. There was a man sitting on the stairs with a Scream mask and a black cape on.

I jumped back in shock. "What the hell is this?"

I picked up another heartbeat, another scent. One that I'd recognize anywhere.

My head snapped all around me until I could find him.

Scott sat in a chair in the same way I did.

"Scott," Sadness filled me. My eyes snapped back to the culprit. "Why are we here?" My voice rose, hoping it would wake Scott up.

Ghostface produced a sharp hunting knife. He pointed it between us.

"Scott, wake up!" I struggled against the ropes with a wince. "Scott!" I whipped around to glance at him only for a second because it was uncomfortable for my head. "Why are you doing this?" I demanded of the kidnapper.

He gestured between us again with the knife.

Fed up, I growled loud enough to wake up the sleeping Alpha.

He stirred in much the same way I had, but his head was stilled covered with a bag.

Ghostface came to snatch it off then went back to his spot on the steps.

Scott looked around frantically when he spotted me he stilled. "Malia," He struggled against the ropes much like I had. "Come on," He groaned in pain.

"Wolfsbane, it's on the ropes," I informed him.

He attempted to turn around but only moved his chair so far until the sizzling of burning clothes filled the air.

"Stop moving," I told him.

"I can't see who else is here," He muttered.

Ghostface went to stand in front of him.

When he saw him his heart stilled. Worry nagged at him.

"Malia, it's going to be okay."

My head shook. "No, it's not. He wants to kill us. We've got no way out of this."

"Why are you doing this?" He yelled. "What did we do to you?"

I worked through the things in my mind that weren't ever going to happen for me. I wouldn't figure out what I wanted out of life. I wouldn't figure out where I belonged. I wouldn't figure out who could love me like I wanted to be loved.

We were going to die. I wasn't going to spend the last few minutes of my life in terror. You couldn't live in terror if you shut down. One by one I tried to shut down every emotion I had so this could go by painlessly.

A sharp object dug into my back. I screamed at the top of my lungs as it pierced my skin and flesh over and over. Blood trickled out of the wounds.

Scott wrestled against the ropes. "Stop hurting her!" He growled. "Don't touch her!"

Just like that, the knife pulled out of my back, I sat up straight from the motion.

Scott's cries of pain filled the air next. His blood hit my nose. He was being stabbed like I had.

Anger weaseled its way into my mind. "Get off of him!" My teeth snapped as I wiggled in the chair, my wrists rubbed raw.

Ghostface stood in the middle of it. "Would you die for each other?" His voice hidden under a creepy modulator.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He shot forward into my face, his hands pressed the ropes into my skin until I groaned. "Would you die for each other? Would you die for him?"

My mind worked over what he was asking. The question was clear. So was my answer, but I didn't want to play this game.

He pulled the knife to my pulse point in my throat.

My heartbeat quickened as I stared into the darkness of his eyes holes in the mask.

"Would you die for each other?" He repeated.

Scott's anger bubbled until he snapped. "Yes! Okay, yes!" He stuttered. "Just don't hurt her."

Ghostface tilted his head to peer at me. His hand raised until his knife slammed into my flat palm against the arm of the chair.

"Ahhhh!" I cried out in agony. "Stop," I begged. "Stop." Tears stung my eyes from the pain. "Please."

"I answered your question, what more do you want?" Scott demanded.

Ghostface yanked out the knife.

I groaned from the motion. The wolfsbane already bleed into my wound. A thin sheen of sweat layered my skin even though I began to feel chilled.

He zipped out of view.

"Please, don't." Scott begged. He later sobbed from whatever cruelty he suffered.

Protectiveness for the Alpha, for Scott, reared up now that I had no choice but to feel. He'd come to mean a lot to me over the years and I couldn't imagine a life without him. I wouldn't be here without him. If he died in here because of me I couldn't live with that. But I didn't think I was going to live anyway.

"I'd die for him," I turned as much as I could to see them. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

He stopped his torture on Scott momentarily.

"So if you just let him go then we can get on with this. You can finish what you started." I encouraged.

Scott turned toward me. "What are you doing?"

I ignored him to look at Ghostface. "You want to kill somebody? Make somebody pay? Kill me. Not him." My throat clogged up until I cleared it. "I've done terrible things. I've killed people. My own mother and sister. I want to kill again." I nodded to convince him. "I'm not a good person. Scott is, he helps people. He fixes things. He makes things better. I ruin things, I ruin people. So kill me." I begged.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What needs to be done." I spat. "You don't deserve to be here, but I do." I looked to Ghostface. "So let him go, please."

He cursed. "Malia, shut the hell up."

My eyes rolled.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's the last person that deserves to be here." Scott's voice soothed some of my pain away. "She gives so much with nothing in return. She teaches you things about yourself even though she feels like she doesn't know herself. She makes you laugh when things seem completely bleak."

His words warmed me. He thought all of that? About me?

"She's just starting out her life. You can't take it away before she lives for herself. But you can take mine." He suggested.

My head turned to the side. "That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard, McCall. You are what's good in the world and you and I both know it." In that moment I craved to touch him. At least, one last time.

"I wouldn't be who I am without you, Lia."

My eyes watered. Emotions I didn't want to put a name to swirled inside me. "And you think my life would be the same without you in it? Stiles may have taught me to be human, but you taught me to be a person."

My mind ran through all the times it was just the two of us, laying side by side on his bed or mine, chatting like Chatty Cathies. There were too many times to recount. Too many times I acknowledged that Scott became more to me than I ever thought he would. Too many times I acknowledged that Scott could make me feel something that I didn't know existed.

Tears filled my voice. "You taught me that you can't just be a good person, you have to live it. And I tried so hard to be good for you because that's what I thought you wanted, but it turned out that's what I wanted, too."

His silence scared me.

"Scott?"

"I'm here," His voice unreadable.

My eyes closed in relief. He was alive. For now.

"Was that enough for you?" I asked.

The scraping of chair legs filled the room.

"What are you doing?" I inquired worriedly. My head snapped around to locate him, but couldn't.

Ghostface appeared in front of me.

I stilled.

He dragged my chair along the concrete floor until I was where he wanted me.

Scott sat before me. His face a mask of collected calmness that fell as soon as he locked eyes with me. His eyes softened when he took me, but they soon filled with anguish.

Seeing him tied up and bleeding hurt me than I ever realized.

"Are you okay?" He mouthed.

I didn't want to cry, but seeing him like that, knowing what was going to happen to us didn't give me a choice.

My head nodded even though I was the furthest thing from okay. "Are you okay?" I mouthed back.

He nodded. His chemosignals said otherwise.

We both noticed what the other had on and stilled. He wore a suit with a single rose in the front pocket.

A shiny object glinted in the dark. I looked down at my left hand to see a shiny wedding ring. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. I looked over at Scott's hand.

He did the same, then met my eyes after spotting his own ring. "What did you do to us?" He asked Ghostface.

"You love each other, yes?"

Obviously, that wasn't a secret.

"Of course," I spoke.

He faced me. "You know what I mean!"

My eyes dragged back to Scott's in fear. I could only look at him for so long before they fell to my lap.

Ghostface chuckled darkly. "There we go," He pointed his knife at me.

I began to cry. "Why are you doing this?" My voice crackled.

"He's sick in the head, that's why," Scott announced. "He gets off on other's pain."

Ghostface straightened up and crossed the room to Scott. "It's not just pain I get off on, Scott." He jabbed the knife into his stomach.

I screamed.

"It's love, too." He looked back at me and pulled the bloody knife out of Scott's stomach.

Blood began to pool out of Scott's mouth. His eyes met mine.

"No!" I cried.

With the wolfsbane in our systems and touching us, we weren't going to heal. A stab like that could kill him. Him killing Scott became my worst nightmare. He was too important to die. He was too good to die.

Because Scott dying would mean a part of myself would die along with him. And that ripped a hole into me.

I blinked through my tears. "I love him, is that what you want me to say?"

He shook his head, then stabbed him again.

Scott groaned, his head fell in pain. "Don't look, Malia."

Ghostface ripped out the knife. "You know what I want you to say, Malia. You know why you're here. Why he's here."

My head shook.

He can't be serious.

"You love him. He loves you. You've begged me not to kill him, he's begged me not to kill you. Yet you can't even admit what you feel for each other."

 _Yet you can't even admit what you feel for each other. Can't even admit what you feel for each other. What you feel for each other. Each other._ His words echoed in my mind.

I took in Scott. His dark cropped hair sat on his head in a way that sometimes made me want to run my fingers through it. His mouth said things that made my heart skip a beat every now and then. His shoulders always seemed so strong because he carried the weight of the world on them. His arms felt inviting on any given day. His legs held power and dominance as he stood, protectively by my when he didn't need to. His dark eyes met mine. Those eyes that I pretended on numerous occasions that I hadn't dreamed about. Or that smile.

My face crumbled under the weight of what this meant.

"You see that in her eyes, Scott?" Ghostface commented. "That's the love for you that she has that she's so afraid to admit."

I began to sob because not only was it true, but there was nothing I could do about it now. After all this time and now there wasn't enough of it.

"Look at him," Ghostface demanded.

Reluctantly, my eyes went to his, afraid of what was there.

He held disbelief and regret in his. His head shook. "Malia, we're go-"

The knife punctured my stomach and I stilled from the shock. I tore my eyes away from Scott's to gaze at the sick bastard who wielded it. The knife stabbed at me again, this time higher. Blood worked its way up my throat until it trickled out of my mouth. He stabbed into my chest.

I gasped and coughed up blood.

"Stop!" Scott's growl tore through the air.

He ripped the knife out, my body bounced from the movement, he tilted my chin up with the edge of the knife, the tip dug into my skin. "You see that." He made me look at Scott. "That's the look of I'm about to lose you and I can't bare to be without you."

Scott's red eyes projected remorse and heartache as he stared at me slack jawed.

"Do you see now that you two are more suited for each other than you realized? Can you admit it now with your lives hanging by a thread?"

My eyes went locked on Scott's. My head nodded as my chin trembled with the acceptance. "I can," I cried. "I love you. I'm in love with you, Scott McCall." The blood came a bit faster. "I've been in love with you forever and I couldn't admit it to myself. Now I can." My vision blurred in and out. I started to shiver from the layer of ice that kissed the air.

He cried. His head shook. "Don't say that like it's the last time you'll ever say it."

He loved me back. I could feel it like a life force.

"I should've told you how I felt," He started. "I should've shown you. Let you know how you make me feel every day that I'm around you." His weak, brown eyes gazed into mine. "You are the best part of me. I knew it in that moment we were in the tunnels and you and Stiles were broken up. I knew it in that moment you blocked me from the Berserkers. I knew it in that moment you looked at me through the cryo chamber. And I knew it every day after. I should've said something, but I was afraid that you couldn't love me back."

My fingers and toes went numb.

"This isn't fair," My head shook. "We should've had more time." I glared at Ghostface, as much of a glare as I could muster as weak as I felt. "I want more time."

His head shook.

I looked down at my lap as I cried. "Please,"

I would do anything for more time, for another day with Scott.

"You've run out of time," Ghostface announced.

Even though I didn't want him to be right I could feel my body letting go. My heart had slowed to a crawl. My eyes went to Scott's.

"I love you." I mouthed.

"I love you." He mouthed back.

Ghostface strode over to him, his knife ready.

My eyes widened as the knife rose in the air, aimed right at Scott's neck.

The only door was kicked open.

We all jumped.

The scare made Ghostface miss his target by a few inches, the knife ended up in Scott's shoulder.

"Hands up!" Feet took the stairs by storm. "I said hands up!" A gun fired.

Ghostface dropped his knife, it clanked to the concrete. His hands raised in the air in haste. "Don't shoot." He begged.

The Sheriff came into view with Argent, my dad, and Melissa hot on his heels.

Argent and my dad held their guns ready, both different in size and make.

Melissa flew to her sun while the Sheriff arrested the kidnapper and potential murderer. She surveyed Scott in horror as she wailed. "My baby, what did he do to you?"

My eyes closed.

"Not me. Her. There's wolfsbane on the ropes."

Hands pressed into my skin while another pair cut at the ropes.

"Open your eyes, Malia."

I cracked them open a smidge.

Melissa stared back at me. "That's it. Stay with me, sweetie." She pressed her hands into my chest to stop the bleeding, but I had already lost too much blood.

My head lolled to the side. "Scott." I breathed out.

"Honey, open your eyes." A voice a lot like my dad's said.

The darkness called to me and I wanted so much to fight it, but the nothingness seemed better. Happier. So I let it pull me under.

I was stirred awake by the beeping of a monitor. My eyes felt glued together, lifting them felt like I should've placed Gold. My body ached, but the awareness that I shouldn't be here distracted from it.

I scanned my surroundings until I recognized where I was.

Scott's apartment.

I was in his bed with tubes and needles stuck in me.

He laid asleep in a chair beside me, his light snore surrounded him.

My heart broke at the sight of him. I made it out alive. He made it out alive. We made it out alive. How did this happen?

I couldn't hold back the oncoming of tears because the impossible happened. We had more time.

My heart monitor beeped from my frantic heartrate.

He opened his sleepy eyes, then stilled when he saw me awake. Those brown eyes looked me to my soul and that never scared me more than this moment.

Especially because I felt stiff and groggy and gross. If I felt gross I probably looked gross and after all that, I didn't want Scott to see me gross.

He brought his chair closer to his bed, then his hand snaked out to mine. His touch brought on an onslaught of fuzzy butterflies and then the pain was gone. He took it away.

My eyes stared into his. I wasn't sure what to say now that I had the chance.

His hard eyes softened into the ones that said those things to me in the eleventh hour. He brought my hand up to his mouth.

My breath left me at the contact. The monitor loudly gave away how much that one gesture affected me as if his ears hadn't already picked it up on their own.

A smirk came to his devastatingly handsome face.

I felt the corners of my mouth pull into a grin, my face felt hot. I wasn't one to get nervous around boys, but Scott wasn't just a boy. He was a man. A man that had done a lot for me that I hadn't asked for.

Everything I said and felt fled me under his gaze.

He stared at me expectantly with a smile.

My brow raised at him in a challenge.

Neither one of us had the balls to say it.

Maybe we didn't have to. It was in everything that we'd done, everything we said.

Something in his eyes shifted and he leaned over.

My eyes widened.

His asked if this was okay.

I nodded with a stiff neck.

He leaned the rest of the way until his hand reached up to cup my face, which I automatically leaned into. His eyes ran over my face, stared into my eyes, then went down to my lips with his lips.

My eyes closed at the sensation. Everything zinged. I couldn't believe this was happening and that it felt this good just to have his lips pressed to mine.

I worked my mouth against him while nerves almost crippled me.

His calloused hand moved to grip the back of my neck to deepen his hold. His tongue testingly found mine.

The heart monitor cried out like it was trying to keep me from being killed. With the way this kiss was going, I wasn't sure it was too far off.

He was the one that pulled away.

Worried picked at me that it was bad for him.

His eyes gazed at me knowingly, his forehead pressed to mine. "I love you." He whispered.

His words brought another smile to my face. Hearing him say it while not under immediate danger felt different. It felt more satisfying.

I moved my lips up to tug on his briefly because I missed the feel of his on mine already. My eyes stared into his. "I love you, too." My voice filled with the confidence I always needed to speak those words to him.

He gave the brightest smile I'd seen on him. "It only took you five years and a knife-wielding maniac to say it."

My eyes playfully rolled. "You're no better, McCall."

He propped up on his elbow. "We should be thanking him." He said with a nod.

"Invite him to the wedding even," I said jokingly before I could stop myself.

He watched me with careful eyes, an amused grin on his lips. "I'm okay with that."

I blushed harder than I ever have.

His rich laugh filled my ears, a laugh I thought I was never going to hear again not too long ago. "When the time comes." He watched for my reaction.

I tried to fight my smile, but it won out. I had a feeling I was never going to have to fight anything I felt for him ever again.

There was finality in his chocolate brown eyes. Finality that this was it for him, that he had found what he was looking for. And I knew that it rang in my eyes, as well. Because I had found what I wanted out of life. It had been Scott McCall all along. Now my figuring out the rest of my life wouldn't be so lonely. Not if I had him by my side. From the look he gave me, I knew I had him. From the look on his face, he knew he had me.

A/N: I'm full of one-shots today. Cool beans. Hope yall liked it. Please leave a review below cuz I'm pooped. :)


End file.
